


Tea

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 29 January and even Sherlock knows it's importance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

It is quiet when John wakes up. And for a moment, he panics, because there is the incredible possibility that Sherlock has managed to poison himself while he was asleep. It wouldn’t be the first time something stupid had happened while John had been sleeping.

He presses his palms to his eyes before rolling out of bed and skittering down the stairs.

And Sherlock is alive.

Which is good. He is sitting in his chair, absently looking over a case that they are supposed to be working on. He’s probably only looking absent-minded because he’s solved already.

John shuffles to the kitchen, refusing to betray his original fear that Sherlock had managed to kill himself ( _again_ ). And there is tea. On the stove. Which is odd because John almost always makes the tea unless both of them are unconscious in the morning and Mrs. Hudson takes it upon herself to make them some.

“Did Mrs. Hudson make tea?” John asks, sitting in his own chair as Sherlock flips through the case. Funny, John could swear that he had been on page four when he went into the kitchen. It’s not like Sherlock to re-reread a case that he’s solved.

“No,” Sherlock says. John blinks. “I made it.” His eyebrows go up. Sherlock doesn’t look up but he huffs through his nose. “And don’t make that ridiculous expression. It’s not an experiment and it’s not poisoned. It’s just _tea._ ”

“What’s the occasion?”

This time, Sherlock does look up. “It is the twenty-ninth of January.”

The way he says it gives John pause. 29 January, 29 January… _oh_. Oh.

“You consider that an occasion?”

Sherlock shrugs. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

John blinks. And smiles, before taking a sip of the tea. “The tea is good. So what are we doing today?”

“We,” Sherlock says after a long moment of deliberation, “are going out.”

“Do we have a case?” John gestures to the file folder. Sherlock snaps it shut.

“No.”

“Then why…?”

“Because it is the twenty-ninth of January.”

“Ah. So. It’s like our—”

“Yes.”

“And thus we are going on a—”

“Yes.”

John grins and Sherlock flushes and he’s so giddy that he could burst into a string of giggles.

But he doesn’t. (Sherlock could quite possibly get the wrong idea.) He just takes another sip of his tea instead.

(The tea really is delicious.)


End file.
